


Temporary death at the hands of a resurrected Amazonian daughter

by SonicGavel



Series: Apple Pie Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma comes back, Fluff, M/M, Post-resurrection fluff, Temporary Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Jack resurrects Emma and she temporarily kills Dean so she can get her powers. Cas quickly resurrects Dean afterwards and Emma introduces herself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Apple Pie Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130033
Kudos: 7





	Temporary death at the hands of a resurrected Amazonian daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Just got this idea last night. Don't know why I hadn't done it yet. Hope you like though.

Dean was back from yet another day working the plumbing on the roadhouse when he saw someone sitting on the sofa petting Miracle.

"Boy did YOU get old." Emma said as she stood up.

"Emma?" Dean asked, shocked to see his daughter was alive.

"Hi, Dad. Don't worry, I come in peace. That kid, Jack? He found me in my earliest memory, meeting you when I looked two-years-old." Emma said. "I need to get my powers though." Emma then stabbed Dean.

"Dad, call your fiancee, I know he's an Angel." Emma said as Dean began to bleed out. "I'm not here to kill you and Castiel, I'm here to get my powers. I had a plan, he was gonna resurrect you after I got my powers, call Castiel." Emma said again and Dean did as Emma said, calling Cas.

"Oh my god, Dean." Cas said as he went to touch Dean.

"I wouldn't yet, my Amazonian powers need to kick in before you can bring him back from the dead. Emma, by the way. Jack resurrected me and Dean's my biofather." Emma explained.

"I'm well aware of your kind, Amazon. Dean bred with one to create you?" Cas asked.

"Yes. It's a long story." Emma said as she then took her knife out, and Dean was dead. Emma then tested her strength by first picking Cas up, then putting him down just as easily as she had picked him up. "Okay, you can revive him now." Emma said as Cas knelt down and brought Dean back to life.

"Cas, thank God." Dean said as he threw his arms around his fiancee.

"Thank God in deed, I was afraid you weren't gonna survive." Cas said as they kissed, then they looked at Emma.

"Relax, I wouldn't have had Dad call you if that wasn't part of my plan." Emma said. "I only needed to inherit my powers. I'm gonna go find a place." Emma said.

"Wait, Emma." Cas said. "I should feel not good about you killing Dean, but you are about to be family. Would you like to come to dinner?" Cas asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe once I've found a place for myself. Love y'all, hope to go to the wedding." Emma said as she exited through the front door. That night, Dean and Cas slept downstairs.

"It happened after the Leviathans took over your body." Dean said. "We were working a case of men fitting my type of person being killed left and right. I slept with a waitress who I didn't know was an Amazon until I found out I got her pregnant with Emma." Dean said as he was eating bowl after bowl of peanut butter curry soup that Cas had made. "Emma confronted me at the end of the case, wanting her powers that as you know, Amazons gain by killing their fathers. While we were reasoning what Patricide meant, Sam came in and shot her in the head." Dean sighed and Cas patted his fiancee's shoulder.

"But now she's back." Cas said.

"Yeah. And she now has her powers." Dean said. "Do you know if Jack saw her stab me?"

"I can always ask him later. You want more soup?" Cas asked.

"I'm full, but thank you." Dean said as he kissed Cas. The two men then began to cuddle before Dean got up to brush his teeth. "Another thought just came to me, what will Mom and Dad think when they eventually meet Emma?"

"I'm sure they'll understand." Cas said as suddenly, a call was made. Cas picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Cas asked. "Oh hi, Mary. I heard you and John were back."

"Hi, Cas. Can I talk to Dean? I just met my granddaughter. And John's teaching her to shoot right now." Mary said. Cas sighed and called for Dean.

They were in for a long talk. A very long, very disappointed talk.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment.


End file.
